


Forever To Go

by antiero



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, I FINISHED THIS AT 4:30 AM, Im emotional, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, also cursing, danisnotonfire - Freeform, i love dying and being dead happy new year, tw blood, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiero/pseuds/antiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go out to celebrate their six year anniversary, things don't go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever To Go

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry  
> -  
> based on a prompt i saw on tumblr pls tell me what you think bc i spent 4 hours on this and finished at 4:30 am im so tired

  Phil opened his eyes and glanced over at his boyfriend who was still fast asleep. He smiled fondly as he pushed the hair out of his face and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Turning on his phone, he smiled. October 19th. It had been six years since they met in person, six years since they earned a few confused looks at the train station as they ran into each other's arms. Sure, they had their low moments, but they had overcome them together, drawing them closer. They had been through so much together. Today, Phil had been planning to take Dan on a walk around London, then to a nice restaurant that he knew Dan loved, but they could rarely go to. A quiet yawn from next to him snapped Phil out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Dan staring up at him and smiling. He smiled, too, and lightly pressed his lips to Dan's.

  "You okay?" Dan whispered after they pulled away. Phil nodded.

  "More than okay. Happy anniversary, Bear. Six years and forever to go." Phil pressed his face into Dan's shoulder, "Love you so much."

  "Love you too, probably more."

  "Impossible." Phil leaned back and connected their lips once more. His hands rested at the back of Dan's neck, fingers tangling in his hair. He leaned back, glancing back down at Dan's lips, then his eyes.

  "You mean so much to me."

  Dan smiled, tears welling up in his eyes, "Me too, Phil. You know you saved me, I'm- I love you so much, you have no idea."

  Phil reached up and wiped underneath Dan's eyes with his thumbs, quickly pecking the corner of his mouth, "I know, baby, I know. Let's eat breakfast and get dressed, yeah? We have plans today." Dan raised his eyebrows, but rolled out of bed anyway and headed to the bathroom to shower.

\---

  After their walk around London, Dan and Phil headed home, rested a bit, then changed into their dress clothes. They were both stood in the bathroom fixing their hair, both already wearing their suits. Phil looked over at Dan who was continuously adjusting his fringe.

  "You're so beautiful."

  "Look who's talking." Dan spat back playfully, poking Phil in the ribs. Phil smiled and glanced at his phone.

  "You almost ready? Cab's waiting outside."

  "Yeah." Dan nodded, grabbing his keys and wallet. They left the flat before locking the door and walking out of the building to see a taxi parked in front. Phil opened the door and let Dan get in, then climbed in after him.

  About 20 minutes later, the driver stopped and Phil paid him the amount due. Dan and Phil scooted out of the car and the taxi drove off. Dan looked around and raised his eyebrows. This is not what he was expecting.

  "Starbucks? Aren't we a bit overdressed?" he teased.

  Phil chuckled softly, "No, I had the driver drop us off down the street from the actual restaurant. You know, suspense."

  Dan tilted his head, eyeing the buildings along the sides of the road.

  "C'mon." Phil said, grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him in the direction of their destination.

  They had just arrived, about 10 feet from the entrance. Phil felt around his coat pocket and surely enough, the small box he had placed there an hour in advance was still resting in his pocket. He turned and smiled at Dan who was beaming.

  A few seconds later, they heard someone shout and a few others scream. Then a gunshot. Dan and Phil both jumped out of their skin, Phil tightening his grip on Dan's hand as he began pulling him in the opposite direction of the restaurant.

  Another gunshot. This time, Phil was the one to scream as Dan, his Dan, fell to the ground at Phil's feet.  
Phil stared at him in shock before dropping to his knees next to Dan's body. His breathing was heavy and blood was staining his white dress shirt, just above his stomach. Phil rushed to pull Dan's jacket off and press it to the wound. He cursed.

His free hand was acting as a cushion for Dan's head, fingers lightly massaging his scalp in attempt to soothe the boy.

  "It's okay, it's okay." he mumbled. He could hear people in the background yelling about calling an ambulance. Dan was staring up at Phil with wide eyes.

  "Phil-Phil, it hurts. I-I don't-" he coughed and blood dribbled down his chin and Phil was quick to wipe it away, along with a few tears.

  "I know, I know, baby. I know, but it's gonna be okay, yeah? They've called an ambulance, they're gonna fix you up and we'll go home, okay? We'll go home."

  Tears were falling freely from Phil's face and Dan tried desperately to lift his arm and wipe them away, but gave up after a few failed attempts.

  "Don't cry, Phil." Dan could feel himself growing dizzy and tired. He looked down at his bleeding stomach and gagged. His eyelids drooped slightly and his head fell more to     the side.

  "No, no, Dan. Keep your eyes open, please. Please, baby, I love you. I love you, I love you. God, where's the fucking ambulance?" Phil glanced around then back at Dan, whose breaths were getting farther apart and shallower. Phil pressed his fingers to Dan's neck, feeling for his pulse.

  "I love you, Phil. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me."

  "Dan, Dan listen to me. You are going to be okay. Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

  "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Phil." Phil choked out a sob, body shaking and lungs hurting, he rocked Dan back and forth. Dan's eyes were half shut and Phil had to hold his head up like a newborn.

  "Keep your eyes open, Dan. I know you're tired, but you can't sleep now, okay? Show me those beautiful brown eyes. Come on, Dan. Come on, for me." Dan tried opening eyes and managed to get them open a bit more. Phil sighed and kissed his cheek. Again, again, again.

  "Say you love me, too." Dan choked out.

  "W-what?"

  "Say you love me, too." Dan repeated.

  Phil choked, "I love you, too. You know I love you. You're my best friend, you always have been. God, I love you so much. More than anything. More than you'll ever know, Dan."

  "Thank you, I love you. You're- my best- m-my best-" Dan got out before his eyes shut fully, his breathing slowing to a stop. Phil screamed and pulled Dan's head into his chest.

  "NO! No, Dan, please, I can't do this without you. I can't fucking do it. Please wake up, please, please. I can't fucking do it." he sobbed frantically, rocking back and forth and stroking Dan's hair, his face buried in Dan's shoulder. The ambulance finally came, they had to pull Phil off of Dan's body. When he saw who was pulling him, he was furious.

  "You bastards! If you weren't taking your dear old fucking time getting here, he would still be alive! You fucking let him die, you pieces of shit! You fucking-you-he's gone-I can't fucking-do this-" Phil choked out. His breathing was heavy and his heart was going a thousand miles an hour. He reached up and began violently tugging at his hair and another doctor came to comfort to him.

  "He's gone. My baby- he's fucking gone." he mumbled as passerby looked at him with pity.

  ---

  The funeral was the worst. Seeing Dan's family members faces, their reactions. His parents especially. Phil tried his best to avoid conversation, he didn't want their pity, he wanted Dan. After he was buried and everyone had left the graveyard, Phil walked up to the grave and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and set it down on the headstone, a silver band sitting inside.

  "Six years," he muttered, looking at the ground and nudging a rock with his foot, "Forever to go."


End file.
